A Merry Frozen Christmas
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: It's Christmas in Arendelle and Elsa and Anna are having a holiday party in celebration. However, when Kristoff is given the wrong Santa suit all hope seems to be lost, butAnna comes up a plan to save the party. Story is better than summary. Just some adorable Elsanna fluff for the holiday!


**A/N: Since I can't sleep right now, i decided to write a story. It's one in the morning here on the east coast. Also, I am currently in the middle of chapter 3 of A Castle of Two. I should have it up before the weekend. For now here is a cute little story! It's just cute christmas fluff, nothing like my Winter Solstice story, and Merry Christmas!**

Queen Elsa stood atop of an ice made ladder hanging holly and singing Deck the Halls  
_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la_ _Don we now our-"_

"Elsa," Anna called from behind.

"Apperal," Elsa finished, before turning to see her sister."

"Anna," she said with a gleeful smile. Elsa stepped off the ladder and with regal wave it become snow falling to the ground.

Anna watched enamored by the sight of both her sister and her equally awe striking power. "God, Elsa you are as beautiful as ever tonight."

Blush streaked the queens cheeks, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Anna I am always grateful to know how much you care."

As the two sister's stood under the arch Anna glanced up to see that Elsa had created something that resemble mistletoe. "That was not there before," Anna mused, as a light chuckle escaped her lips.

Elsa looked to see only to have her blush darken. "I must have subconsciously done that, like with how I do it with my clothes." The queen grabbed her sister's hands, "But since no one else is here and-"

"It is tradition," Anna finished.

The two lent forward nearing the other's lips. They could feel each other's breath, until-. "Anna, we have a problem," Kristoff's voice came from another room. The sibling's froze and backed away a few inches. Elsa ran a hand the through her hair, while Anna rubbed her arm nervously. The ice man came into their view. He frowned seeing the sister's distance. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," the two echoed. They exchanged soulful looks and then giggled. "Anna, you see what is the matter. I need to go check on the buffet." Elsa placed a gentle kiss on Anna'a cheek, her fingers danced along her shoulder sending an icy chill through Anna's body.

The strawberry blonde watched her sister's blue dress trail behind the queen, and Anna was memorized. Kristoff leaned over to see what Anna was glancing at and seeing that it was Elsa the mountain men knew. "Um, Anna," he called.

She shook her head to rid the daze. "Yes, you were saying, a problem."

"Ah, yes, the seamstress messed up my order." Kristoff held up the outfit he was going to wear to play Santa for the kids. Instead of a full suit with fuzzy white and red pants, shirt, a hat, and black boots. He had a short one piece red and white dress that looked made for an ice skater. "I can't wear this."

Princess Anna coughed to hide the fits of giggles, but maintained her composure. "It doesn't look that bad, I mean if you shave your legs."

"Anna, this snow joke." The ice man, glanced the princess up and down, and a smile graced his face. "You could wear it. I bet you're a are perfect match!"

Anna took a few steps back, waved her hands in front of her, and protested, "I'm going to be an elf. However, I bet my sister would make a great Santa!"

"We would need her size's," Kristoff informed her.

Anna formed a circle with her arms, and counted in her head. "Yeah, it will work."

The mountain men titled his head astounded.

"How did you?"

"Hugs are a magic within themselves," Anna winked, grabbed the dress, and ran off calling for her sister.

After much begging, persuading, and making promises Elsa finally surrendered. Anna waited by the door already in her elf costume. Elsa stepped out of her room wearing the dress. Her blonde hair was tied in it's usual braid, under the hat. Instead of her blue ice dress was the red and white attire, a pair of black heels. Elsa had her arms in front of her, and looked to the side hesitant of what Anna might think. "Give me your honest opinion."

"You look wonderful!"

"Do you really mean?"

"Of course."

The party was in full swing as the citizens of Arendelle were enjoying the festivities. There was ice skating, a gigantic tree decorated with everything, an ice swan, and a buffet overflowing with the best the sister's had to offer. Children created snowman while waiting for the main event. Anna marched out ready to greet the kids with her overjoyed holiday spirit. She stopped, turned, and saw Elsa stil hanging back. Anna reached out, and grabbed her hand, "Elsa, it's okay, I'm right for you! We can do this hand in hand."

The queen thought about it for a second, and gave a quick nod. "Alright! Lets do it!"

Anna jumped for joy, and raced down the steps. In her energetic tone she called, "Who's ready to see Santa!"

A chorus of gleeful yells echoed in the room. Elsa walked down the steps one hand gracefully gliding over the rail, she had a dazzling smile gracing those perfect lips, and every step she took held a regal gentle air. She reached the bottom of the steps the room was slient as all eyes were on the Queen Elsa. Taking a quick breath she held out her arms and said, "Merry Christmas everyone."

The kids cheered, Anna gave her sister a nod of congrats, and Elsa went for her throne. While Kristoff maned the line of eager kids, Anna pulled out a large sack from a corner.

"What is that?" Elsa inquired shocked.

"Gifts from Santa," Anna replied innocently.

Elsa reached out to coddle her sister for the amazing idea but was interrupted when a little girl with red locks was first to sit on Elsa's lap. Placing a nervous hand on the girl Elsa tried to get into her persona, "What is your name, little girl?"

"Sharon!" she answered in a squeak.

"Have you been good this year?" Santa Elsa asked in a semi-stern manner.

"Yes!"

"And what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"A new doll, one that looks like you, Queen Santa Elsa."

Anna rummaged through the bag, and found a blond haired doll. The little girls eyes light up like the bulbs on the tree. She hugged Elsa, and hopped off to enjoy her toy. After that heart warming moment Elsa relaxed and got into character. The rest of the night went the same kids took a seat on Elsa Santa and told her what they wanted. As more kids came and went Elsa grew happier and soon snow began to fall. Anna was happy as well just by seeing her once closed off sister having so fun.

The night wound down and soon the two were exhausted luckily there only a few people left. "The party was greet," Kristoff said, as he and Anna stood by the door. "We should do it again next year!"

"I concur!" Elsa made a great Santa and the kids really loved her."

"Even I have I agree, everything worked out fine."

"Oh, before I forget, I got you something!" Anna reached into the sack and pulled out a box, "Merry Christmas, Kristoff!"

"Thank you. I also have something for you." The mountain man reached into his pocket and pulled a box. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

Anna flipped the lid, "Chocolate!" The two shared a quick hug, and Kristoff left into the night.

After sending off the last guest Anna and Elsa fell onto a pile of snow. "You were right, Anna that was fun."

"I told you," Anna laughed. "You made a great Santa, and and the kids loved you."

"It was nice to see their smiling faces," Elsa agreed.

Anna sat up, "There is one more kids Christmas wish you haven't full filled."

Elsa sat up, "Whose?"

The princess slid onto the queen's lap. "Mine!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but complied. "What do you want, this year, little girl?"

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa's cheek, "I got the best present right here." She felt compelled as she gazed into her older sister's sparkling eyes, "What does Santa want?

Elsa ran a hand through Anna's hair, "My favorite little helper."

Snow rained down on them once more, and Anna noticed the icy mistletoe above them. The two laughed and once again exchanged soulful glances. They moved closer and the clock started to chime for the coming midnight, Anna wrapped her arms around the older girls next, and said, "Merry Christmas, Elsa!"

"Merry Christmas, Anna!"

The two leaned forward until the ice mistletoe and shared a loving kiss.


End file.
